Contractor will develop a new method of transporting microplates that relies on autonomous quadcopters to move microplates within the laboratory environment. Contractor's system incorporates a novel control architecture and copter-mounted gripper arm that will provide a cost-effective and flexible solution to the problem of automated microplate transport.